


Дневники наблюдений за теннисными командами (в конце лета) : Хётэй

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-02
Updated: 2006-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Летние каникулы начались с того, что Атобэ покрасил волосы. В зеленый.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дневники наблюдений за теннисными командами (в конце лета) : Хётэй

\- Атобэ сошел с ума, - сказал Ошитари. Шишидо дожевал свой рис, сложил палочки и пустую коробку из-под бэнто в сумку и поднял голову.

\- В смысле?

\- Пошли, посмотришь.

Шишидо вздохнул, поднимаясь; сегодня он хотел в кои-то веки уйти с тренировки пораньше, благо, Таро был в хорошем расположении духа всю последнюю неделю и им не приходилось выполнять безумные упражнения, раз уж чемпионат закончился.

По большей части, третьекурсники в клубе находились постольку, поскольку – настоящая их обязанность состояла в подготовке к экзаменам.

\- Слушай, Ошитари, - начал Шишидо, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках Атобэ, - если это был план… твою мать.

\- Ну? – драматически прикрыв глаза ладонью и не смотря в ту сторону, спросил Ошитари.

\- Он сбрендил. Чокнулся. Съехал с катушек. Тюкнулся голо…

\- Кто? – наклонился к нему непонятно откуда возникший Чотаро. Взглянул туда, куда смотрел его сэмпай. – О боже, Атобэ-сан…

\- Без комментариев, - сказал Атобэ, когда они подошли. – И если услышу хоть что-то по этому поводу…

Шишидо засунул руки в карманы и чуть откинул голову назад, смотря сверху вниз на своего капитана.

\- Что, обзовешь нас плохими словами? Атобэ, у тебя голова зеленая.

Атобэ поднял руку, которой прикрывал глаза, и ответил Шишидо уничижающим взглядом.

\- Я в курсе, Рё. Заткнись.

\- Атобэ, - в глубоком голосе Ошитари слышалась вселенская скорбь. – Как это случилось? У тебя были красивые волосы, даже стриженые…

\- Ну разумеется, - кивнул Атобэ и, наконец, сел. Поморщился. – Это случайность.

Чотаро, до этого молчавший с ужасом в глазах, оглянулся по сторонам и осторожно тронул Шишидо за плечо.

\- Я думаю, нам стоит куда-нибудь уйти, - сказал он, немного нервничая. – Первокурсники начали собираться.

\- Точно, - кивнул Ошитари. – Я не позволю им увидеть тебя в таком виде. В конце концов, что тогда подумают обо мне, как о вице-капитане?

\- Кабаджи, - махнул Атобэ рукой. Огромный молчаливый второкурсник мгновенно оказался рядом (у Шишидо все еще возникали сомнения насчет того, не робот ли он – люди так проворно не передвигаются, если они не Мукахи – но он держал их при себе) и взвалил сумку Атобэ себе на плечо. Встав, Атобэ обернулся. – Ошитари, - сказал он. – В Хётэе нет вице-капитана.

Крыша стала их любимым местом в начале года. Шишидо не знал, приходил ли туда кто-нибудь до них, но во время их пребывания никто и никогда не заглядывал.

Когда они уселись, Ошитари потребовал объяснения.

\- Я перепутал упаковки с краской, - сказал Атобэ. Ошитари снял очки, протер, надел обратно.

\- Постой, я считал, это твой родной цвет волос? – непонимающе произнес он. Атобэ пожал плечами.

\- Я подумал, что серебристый пойдет мне больше, - он запустил руку в волосы, и почти тут же отдернул, как будто ожидал, что и она станет бледно-салатовой. – Серебристый – это новый черный.

\- Перепутал? – сконфуженно переспросил Чотаро. Шишидо мельком взглянул на него и повернулся обратно к Атобэ, который осматривал себя в миниатюрное зеркало, брезгливо кривя губы.

\- Дай догадаюсь, - сказал он. – Атобэ, ты взял краску старухи?

\- Не зови мою бабушку "старухой", - ответил Атобэ, оторвавшись от зеркала.

Шишидо закрыл рот ладонью, чтобы не рассмеяться вслух, но несколько сдавленных смешков все-таки вырвались. Чотаро нахмурился, глядя на него, и он прекратил.

Снял кепку и постарался объяснить, потому что Атобэ явно не собирался говорить что-то по этому поводу.

\- Видишь ли, Чотаро, у Атобэ есть…

\- Вот вы где, - раздался громкий недовольный голос. – Юуши, зачем тебе мобильник, если ты его отключаешь? Джиро, проснись, или я сброшу тебя с лестницы!

Шишидо закатил глаза.

\- Ты как всегда вовремя, Мукахи, - прокомментировал он, когда тот сел рядом, привалившись спиной к сумке Джиро и забросив тонкие лодыжки на колени Ошитари. Маленький гаденыш выдул пузырь из жвачки в ответ, щелкнул им, лопая, и выбросил розовый комок за сетку, вниз на бейсбольное поле.

\- Гакуто, - сказал Ошитари. Мукахи вскинул руки.

\- Что? Я же не бомбы вниз кидаю!

\- О, Атобэ, у тебя зеленая голова, - сонно заметил Джиро, получив в ответ раздраженный взгляд.

\- Я в курсе, - ответил их капитан, массируя виски. – У меня мигрень. Кабаджи, таблетки.

\- Есть, - оказывается, Атобэ носил в школу таблетки от головной боли? Вот принцесса, подумал Шишидо, и дернулся, почувствовав чье-то прикосновение к своему локтю.

Это был Чотаро.

\- Шишидо-сан, вы собирались…

\- Ах да, - неожиданно вспомнил Шишидо. – Точно. Так вот, прародительница Атобэ – настоящий монстр в том, что касается вечеринок. Хотя по-моему, не в ее возрасте так прыгать, - неодобрительно добавил он.

\- Не оскорбляй мою бабушку, - рассеянно ответил Атобэ. Он сидел, откинувшись на сетку и закрыв глаза.

Шишидо не обратил на его ремарку внимания.

\- И она подкрашивает волосы синькой, - закончил он. Атобэ пробормотал "это не синька", но он опять не удостоил его ответом.

Ошитари поднял брови.

\- Я думал, это европейская тенденция?

\- Она бабка по материнской линии, - объяснил Атобэ. – Чистокровная немка. А я купил краску этой же линии.

\- И перепутал, - Гакуто развернул гамбургер и отправил обертку тем же курсом, что и ранее жвачку. В этот раз Ошитари ничего не сказал. – Ну ты лопух, Атобэ, - он перевернулся на живот и достал карманный компьютер.

\- А Мукахи прав, - ухмыляясь, сказал Шишидо.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебя выкинул из команды? – буркнул Атобэ, не очень имея это в виду; во-первых, они официально уже не принадлежали к команде, а во-вторых, он рассчитывал занять место капитана и в старшей школе, желательно уже во второй год – и не собирался разбрасываться кадрами.

\- И что будем делать? – поинтересовался Ошитари, скорбно уставившись на зеленую шевелюру Атобэ. Похоже, его эта ситуация заботила больше всех. – Мое чувство прекрасного страдает.

\- Перекрасим его? – предложил Чотаро.

\- Хмм, было бы неплохо, только… - Ошитари окинул жертву краски взглядом опытного стилиста. – Разве что в черный. Иначе может возникнуть конфликт цветов.

Атобэ уставился на него.

\- Ошитари, ты сошел с ума.

\- Кто бы говорил, - пробормотал тот в ответ; потом продолжил, - если мы покрасим тебя в русый, ты можешь выйти синим или фиолетовым в зеленую крапинку! Откуда нам знать, как краски смешаются?

Шишидо захохотал в голос, не в состоянии сдержаться. Мукахи пнул Ошитари в колено.

\- Тут люди пытаются не обращать внимания на вас, придурков, - сказал он раздраженно и вернулся к своей игре. Ошитари вздохнул.

Атобэ упрямо поднял подбородок.

Насколько Шишидо их знал (довольно хорошо) это могло продолжаться до тех пор, пока им не надоест (то есть, долго). Поэтому он легонько толкнул Чотаро в бок. Чотаро всегда находил неплохие решения.

Тот глянул на него, чуть сдвинув брови, и Шишидо мотнул головой в сторону Атобэ и Ошитари, играющих в гляделки. Чотаро кивнул.

\- Может, попробуем обратиться за советом к профессионалам? – спросил он у Атобэ. Тот на мгновение задумался, потом решительно мотнул головой.

\- Если меня кто-то увидит, это будет скандал, - мрачно сказал он. Шишидо пожал плечами.

\- Так найди нормальную парикмахерскую. Возле моего дома есть одна, например.

Атобэ наклонил голову, думая. Потом ему это занятие, видимо, надоело, и он махнул на них рукой. Буквально.

\- Делайте, что хотите, - пробормотал он.

Получив официальное разрешение, Джиро перевернулся на спину и засопел. Ошитари же выхватил кепку у Шишидо из рук и натянул ее на салатовую голову капитана команды. Шишидо фыркнул. Синяя кепка отлично гармонировала с новым цветом волос Атобэ.

\- Кабаджи, - устало сказал Атобэ. – Мой телефон, - он поколебался, - любой.

\- Есть, - Кабаджи достал один из мобильников Атобэ, передав ему; тот бросил аппарат Шишидо.

\- Звони в свою чертову парикмахерскую. Если меня плохо покрасят, я тебя убью, - заявил капитан, не поднимая головы. Шишидо набрал номер, сказал, "да", "нет", "все равно" и "тогда после обеда" и отключился.

\- К четырем, - объявил он. Чотаро поднял сотовый телефон, смотря на часы.

\- Половина третьего. Еле успеем, если пойдем пешком, - озабоченно произнес он.

\- Пешком, - тупо повторил Атобэ. – Я?

\- Ты, - твердо ответил Ошитари. – Я не могу позволить всему автобусу увидеть тебя, - он неопределенно махнул рукой, - в таком виде.

\- А машина?

Шишидо приподнял бровь.

\- А шофер? Глаза ему завязать не получится, – язвительно ответил он. Атобэ спал с лица и покачал головой.

\- Ладно, пешком. Красота требует жертв.

\- Ты в последнее время не общался с Мизуки из святого Рудольфа? – подозрительно прищурился Шишидо. – В прошлый раз мне месяц пришлось наблюдать твои красные боа.  
Атобэ поджал губы. Шишидо закатил глаза. – Серебристый – это новый черный, да?

\- Он хотя бы умеет одеваться, - сказал Атобэ, презрительно поджав губы и окидывая Шишидо (одетого в, на его взгляд, вполне симпатичную бело-зеленую футболку) страдальческим взглядом.

\- Ну да. Если под "хорошо" имеется в виду "полностью в фиолетовое".

\- Тэзука тоже часто носит лиловые рубашки, - неожиданно встрял в разговор Ошитари. Атобэ посмотрел на него с подозрением, но ничего не сказал. Шишидо же внезапно представилась возможная встреча твердокаменного капитана Сэйгаку и манерного нового приятеля Атобэ.

Хотя бы, подумал Шишидо с содроганием, Оиши не нужно было искать способ тактично уничтожить восемнадцать красных, розовых и лиловых перьевых боа.

\- Пора уже, - он встал, машинально отряхивая брюки. Пиджак его школьной формы лежал, небрежно сложенный, на теннисной сумке. Набросив его на плечи, он повернулся к остальным, нетерпеливо спросив, - ну?

Атобэ, все еще в синей кепке, из-под которой торчали все еще небрежно остриженные волосы – супер-первогодка Сэйгаку был таким экстраординарным теннисистом наверняка исключительно потому, что ничего другого он делать просто не умел – грациозно поднялся, всем своим видом выражая протест против насилия над его королевской личностью.

\- …пешком, - пробормотал он. – Кабаджи, сумку.

\- Есть, - тот подчинился, становясь в обычную позицию на полшага позади Атобэ. Мукахи, недовольно надувшись, убрал ноги с колен Ошитари, и тот тоже встал, оглядываясь на своего партнера.

\- Мы не пойдем, - сказал тот, указывая на Джиро. – Вашу авантюру проворачивайте сами. Лично мне все равно, какая голова у Атобэ. На его теннисе цвет волос не сказывается.

И вернулся к своей игре. Ну, Шишидо всегда знал, что он из тех, кто умирающему стакан воды не подаст.

До остановки они добрались, в принципе, без приключений, если не считать странных взглядов, которые на них бросали прохожие, потому что Шишидо, Чотаро, Ошитари и Кабаджи окружили Атобэ "свиньей", опасливо оглядывались по сторонам и со стороны наверняка напоминали то ли малолетних хулиганов, то ли клиентов психушки.

Когда на горизонте показалась наконец парикмахерская, Шишидо внезапно понял, почему Хиёши с такой ностальгией говорил о том, что мог бы пойти в Фудоминэ. Вот наверняка ведь их капитан не красил голову в зеленый цвет.

И не был зациклен на Тэзуке.

Который как раз решил посетить этот чертов салон.

Шишидо резко захотелось в старшей школе заняться плаванием. Или го – у его брата была манга про го, вроде ничего себе спорт…

\- Атобэ? – спросил Тэзука.

\- Тэзука? – спросил Атобэ. Его было не очень видно из-за спины Кабаджи, поэтому Тэзука вряд ли приметил его новый цвет волос.

\- Атобэ! – воскликнул еще кто-то (теперь из-за спины Тэзуки) и вот – вот это был момент, когда Шишидо похолодел.

\- Какой… милый цвет, - продолжил Фуджи, ухмыляясь. Правой рукой он играл с ремешком фотоаппарата, висящего у него на шее и очень угрожающе щурился на всю их компанию в целом и Атобэ в частности.

\- Вы только пришли? – к его чести, Атобэ не особо долго стоял, вытаращив глаза. Ошитари в этом плане явно требовалось больше времени.

\- Нет, уже уходим, - очень вежливо ответил Фуджи. Он все еще ухмылялся. – Тэзуке требовалось подстричься, да, Тэзука? – он потянул своего капитана за рукав. – Ну, извините, что не подождем вас, но нам пора. Надеюсь, вам попадется хороший мастер.

И тут Шишидо вспомнил про, собственно, мастера, и снова похолодел.

\- Медвежонок! – радостно воскликнул Маса, бросившись ему на шею. Шишидо скрипнул зубами и скосил глаза на Ошитари. Маса был давним приятелем его старшего брата, работал стилистом и был довольно любвеобилен. В свободное время он занимался тем, что придумывал клички разным знакомым и не стеснялся впоследствии звать их этими кличками в людных местах. Громко.

Ошитари старательно пытался не хихикать, Чотаро притворялся, что ничего не видит и отчаянно краснел, Кабаджи смотрел в никуда, и все это веселье продолжалось еще минуты две, пока Атобэ не кашлянул.

\- Мне бы, - сказал он, - уже покраситься наконец.

\- Солнце, - проникновенно сказал Маса, разглядев его голову. – Это был не красный цвет!

\- Атобэ Кейго, очень приятно, - надменно ответил Атобэ. – Я не дальтоник, большое спасибо.

\- Не за что, - отмахнулся Маса, тряся длинными лохмами. – И кто тебя стриг?

\- Двенадцатилетний теннисный гений, - сказал Шишидо, пожав плечами. – А потом он попросил Чотаро подровнять. И уже потом он решил, что синька – это новый черный.

\- Серебристый, - буркнул Атобэ, элегантно усаживаясь в высокое кресло. – И это была не синька.

\- Желтый, - со знанием дела заявил Маса. – Это новый черный. Серебристый уже был черным в прошлом сезоне.

\- В прошлом сезоне черным был фиолетовый, - не терпящим возражений тоном ответил Атобэ. Маса пожал плечами и задумчиво уставился на зеленые волосы своего собеседника.

\- А что вы вообще хотите? – спросил он вдруг.

\- Чтобы не стыдно было показаться на людях, - сказал Ошитари мелодраматическим тоном.

\- Ну, это кому как, - разумно заметил Маса. – Некоторым и в зеленой гамме нормально.

\- Не нам, - отрезал Ошитари. – Я не могу позволить подобного безобразия. Люди подумают, что он сошел с ума, сдадут его в больницу и мы не сможем выиграть Национальный чемпионат.

\- В русый, Маса, в русый, - поспешно добавил Шишидо, утаскивая остальных к стене, у которой в ряд выстроились стулья для ожидающих.

Закрыв глаза, он поклялся себе выяснить, есть ли в старшей школе Хётэй клуб го.


End file.
